After A Few Years
by Shinigami Sakura
Summary: Wufei wishes that Meiran would be with him...It comes true but she has a surprise for him! 5xMeiran and some 1+2! If you're wondering Meiran IS a Gundam Wing Character! Please Read and Review! Thank you!


**AFTER A FEW YEARS**

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters nor the song I'm listening to ;_;

Author: Shinigami Sakura

Coupling: 5xMeiran, 1+2

Who's Meiran?

Some of you don't know who Meiran is so I feel kinda mad she died in the manga.

Wufei was supposed to married to her before operation meteor happened.

She nearly died piloting the Tallgeese (the one Zechs pilots) but Wufei came in saved her.

She told him to take her to a flower field where she died. Meiran was the only women Wufei didn't hate...

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It has been a couple years after Meiran's death. Wufei sat in front of the Flower Field where Meiran died 3 years ago. 
He had never called her a weakling like everyone else. "The wars over.." Wufei smiled slightly "I wish you were here with me.." 
Underground a smile appeared on Meiran's face "As you wish" 
The doors and windows of Wufei's house rattled and creaked. Though as it sounded like someone was walking. 
He got up and headed for the kitchen and when he came back he didn't notice that someone was in his bed until 
"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHH"  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH"_
Wufei switched on the light and their lay. Meiran? 
He fainted instead if hitting the cold floor warm arms caught him and brung him over to the bed. 
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
Wufei woke up "It was just a dream!" he turned around a blush crept up his face 
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" 
He looked at the face of a Chinese girl "Meiran! How." 
She just smiled at him and threw a pillow in his face "Go to sleep.." 
He fell back in bed and asked "I thought you were dead." Meiran giggled "Yup, You wished for me to come back didn't you?" Wufei then remembered 
__
_"I wish you were here with me.."_
"But, I didn't think it'll come true!" Meiran looked into his eyes "Well, it did" 
Wufei relaxed a little bit, though it still felt funny to be sleeping next to person who died 3 years ago. 
A few hours later he woke up to smell of breakfast. He stumbled into the kitchen and fell down on the hard chair half asleep. 
Meiran looked at him strangely, "Why are you in such a hurry?" "To worship Nataku." 
He stood up and almost made to the door "Hold it mister!" "Now" "The real Nataku is dead, and don't you remember I'm Nataku!" 
He smacked himself in the head and said sarcastically "How could I forget.." "Very funny.." Wufei smiled to make her lose her temper "Bakaryou." 
Meiran slapped him "NANI!!!" Wufei took her into a tight embrace "Ahh you're no fun.." Meiran blushed a little bit, Wufei tilted her chin up and kissed her. 
She was shocked at first but kissed back shyly. Meiran broke the kiss and gasped for air "Let" A sweatdrop bobbed around his head for a bit 
"I guess you're right." 
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
Meiran had gone shopping and Wufei had to clean up the house. For some stupid thing called Feng Shui. He knew it was a Chinese thing, just he never got WHY people did it. 
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
Duo bounced happily next to his koi "Oiya, Heero! Which would Wufei like?" He looked back and forth between 2 shirts "This one or this one?" 
Heero peeped his head up from the rack hoping the Peacecrap baka wouldn't see him, without looking he pointed to the one in Duo's right hand "Kore!" 
Duo blinked a couple times at the selection Heero made "Ok, if that's what you think" 
Duo left the store with Heero trailing not far behind him. 
Duo came across a place selling Chocolates and went in. 
Leaving Heero there with a confused face, 
Duo came back out said to him "It's for tonight!" 
A blush went up Heero's face. 
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
Meiran looked at the freezer where the cakes were. 
People passing by her thought she looked like an icicle. 
She had told Wufei that she went shopping for things for Feng Shui. 
Meiran looked between the 2 cakes and closed her eyes and pointed to one. 
"Ok," she picked it up and put it the cart and went off. She stopped by many places in the strip(No not 'that' kind of strip! You hentai's!) mall. 
She stopped suddenly when she saw a video/DVD store, she went in and bought a DVD and came back out with a grin on her face. 
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
Meanwhile, Quatre and Trowa where having there own problems. 
Quatre got up suddenly and checked the calendar "Tro..wa today is the.." 
Trowa jumped up and headed for the door Quatre trailing him. Quatre made it into the car before Trowa nearly drove off. 
"Trowa, slow down we got 2 hours before the party." 
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
Wufei finished cleaning the house and sat on the front porch waiting for Meiran to come back. 
"God, why is it that women always shop so long!" He was caught off as a car came up the driveway, "Taku" 
he ran up to Meiran and asked "What happened?" Meiran shrugged and gave him a quick kiss and opened the trunk. 
"Do you need any help?" "No!" she said sharply. Wufei was taken back by her answer "Why, was It something I said?" 
Wufei followed her asking questions that seemed to annoy her espically that one "it is it 'that time of month'?" 
Meiran fed up with him and told to go to the shrine outback and worship his Gundam. She could hear him muttering 
"It's 'that time of month' alright" he nearly made it out before she scolded him "and it's NOT 'that time of month' baka!" 
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
It was 6 p.m. and Quatre, Duo, Trowa and Heero snuck up to Wufei's house. 
Quatre knocked on the door since he was the only one that could knock quietly without blowing it up or knocking it down or knocking really loud and bouncing at the same time. 
Meiran answered the door and the boys jumped Trowa claping his hand over Quatre mouth and Heero the same to Duo. 
Meiran explained what happened and they seemed to calm down a little bit. Duo was still bouncing up and down they thought he was playing with jump rope. 
Heero told Duo to be quiet but Duo just repilied "But, Wu-man is gonna be knocking off walls!" 
They heard steps coming up the front. Meiran told them to hide in places where he wouldn't see them. The dinner was ready in the dinning room and so was everyone. Wufei opened the door and turned on the light 
_"SSSUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPRRRRRRIIIIISSSSEEEEEE!!!!!" _
Duo was right Wufei did bounce off the wall "NANDE!" But, he couldn't be heard over the contining of Duo's E's. 
Heero gave him a slap on the back "Shut up!" Duo obeyed and Heero was surprised that Duo finally listened to him! 
Wufei asked what the meaning of this was Meiran answered "It's your birthday dummie!" Wufei banged his head againtest the wall "I'm so dumb.." 
Meiran smacked him on the back making him fall over "No you're not, you're still good at a lot of things!" She added in his ear "Take the bed for an example." 
He turned beat red before going back to pink they had led him into the dinning room. 
After dinner was consumed and Wufei opended his presents. Which took longer than they though cuz' Wufei had chased Duo around the house cuz' of the present he gave him. 
Wufei lost track of him and went back to opening present's. Later, Meiran found them making out in the kitchen, she looked threw the glass sheves and said 
"Get a room you two!" 
Their eyes opened up once she saw what they were doing. "Ja matta de, Heero to Duo!" 
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
A long time later Wufei and Meiran were on the couch watching the DVD Meiran bought. 
Meiran scouted closer to him and layed her head on his shoulder making him tense up. "Wufei?" "Yeah," "Do you love me or are you going thourgh this cause we had to get married?" 
Wufei put his arms around her "I love you..not because we had to get marriedI don't know what was going though my head at the wedding." 
When the DVD was over they had changed from their everyday clothes and into some night clothes. 
Wufei then relized that there was one bed "Um, Meiran-san?" "Yes?" "Where are you going to sleep?" "Oh, On the couch."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
Wufei tossed and turned something didn't feel right. 
He looked over and he saw Meiran sleeping "Why are you here?" 
She mumbled "It was too cold out there" Wufei saw the look in her eyes knowing she serious he let her stay. 
He slid his arm around her waist "Meiran, I'm glad you came back" She turned around and rested her arms around his shoulder's 
"That's nice to hear it coming from a man that hates women!" Wufei rested his chin on her head 
"Well, You're an exception" 
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 
How'd ja' like it? Please Review! Just take a couple of seconds out of your day and write a review! 
And don't flame me cause I paired Wufei up with Meiran! 
Arigatou Gozaimasu! 
SSakura 


End file.
